Blind and Lost
by OraueTwins
Summary: 'As quick as lightning, my hold on the leash came loose with a harsh tug. And Chopper ran.' Luffy is blind. And while taking his guide dog, Chopper, for a walk, his worst fears come true. What will he do all alone with no idea where his dog went? And move over, not being able to see? AU (All my stories' new chapters will be published on New Years day)
1. Worst fear

**Blind and Lost**

I gripped tightly onto Chopper's leash: the only sense of comfort and safety I could possible get at the moment. Taking familiar, cautious steps, I matched my pace with my guide dogs. Chopper, on the other hand, seemed to be rearing to get a move on: tugging on the leash and wagging his tail in time with his pants of happiness.

I'd much rather not have to increase my speed with my conditions. Being blind didn't really have any advantages, and walking faster only meant _dis_advantages. I'd probably trip and fall over my own feet! Even with a guide dog, bumping into things was quite usual, but it was _annoying_. And it hurt.

Suddenly, Chopper stopped, breaking my train of thoughts. By carefully listening to my surroundings, I could hear people chatting and birds chirping peacefully in the background. This gave me the conclusion that we were at the local park.

I smiled; I really liked the noises that came from this park. Even without being able to see, using my other four senses meant a lot to me. Feeling the cool breeze stroke my skin, smelling the fresh air, hearing the sweet bird songs and just tasting the park's ice cream was the best!

But then the worst situation I could imagine came true.

As quick as lightning, my hold on the leash came loose with a harsh tug.

And Chopper ran.

* * *

**Hello~ I just wrote this quickly for ideas. But I sorta like it and wanted to know if I should continue… But there will be no pairings if I do! Anyway, please leave a review to give me your thoughts, as I already have an idea of how to continue :D**

**And if you have a moment to spare, please check out our poll of our profile! Most voted for story will be made and published!**

**Well, hope to hear from you,**

**-OraueTwins, Beth**


	2. Bad Dog!

**Bad Dog!**

"Chopper!" I yelled helplessly as I desperately tried to call my dog back. Without him I was blind _and _lost. And even though we're at the park, its Monday so there isn't as many people here as usual; that's just how this park is.

"This is bad," I mumbled worriedly, feeling the pit of my stomach churn with uneasiness. What do I do now? If I continue to yell I'll look like some kind of idiot – even though I didn't mind much, I'd already tried after all – but it was a fruitless effort. I could try walking around a bit to find him… But I'm blind, so…

Well, no choice.

I took one, exaggerated step forward and held out my hand so that I would know if I was about to bash into something. After finding nothing in front of me, I took another step. After coming here so much I'd gotten slightly used to the path, but seeing as I didn't know if there were people on it or not, just knowing the path wasn't enough.

After several more steps in complete concentration, my arms and my head began to tire out. I was never good at thinking, so this was a little out of my comfort zone.

Well, saying that, this whole situation is out of my comfort zone. By a _mile_.

Anyway, I put my arms down to my side as I tried to listen to my surroundings again, making sure I was still in the park, since I wasn't really paying attention.

The sounds of birds and quiet chatting told me I was, indeed, still at the park. A sigh of relief slipped from me as I felt my shoulders relax from their tense state.

But then another noise caught my ears.

"Wheew~" It went.

Was that… whistling?

I stepped forward again, this time without my hands in front, and noticed that the noise became louder. I couldn't make out the tune, but it still grabbed my attention.

I was so engulfed with the tune that I didn't even realise that it had become even clearer.

Until I walked straight into something, and the tune ended abruptly.

"Huh?!" A rough voice screeched. I rubbed my head where I had walked straight into a person's back.

"Ah, Sorry!" I quickly apologized, bowing only slightly as I turned to walk away (in any direction that was away from the voice) even though I couldn't see. And after I managed to get at least a few metres away, my foot bashed against what felt like a very familiar object, causing me to fall forwards, heading straight towards the ground…

What? Are you expecting someone to catch me?

Nope.

My face met the solid ground with a loud smack. I could hear people mumbled worriedly around me as I just lay there, no longer bothered to do anything.

A wet lick and a strong bark to my cheek brought me out of my lazy moment. "Chopper!" I yelled cheerfully, but with a bit of anger (he did just trip me up after all), as I immediately sat up and reach out a hand to touch his soft fur. He nuzzled his snout into my hand and whined apologetically.

"It's fine. Now then," I spoke firmly as I pushed down on my knee to help me stand up. "Shall we go home?" I smile down at where I imagined Chopper being, and his bark confirmed that I was right. I kept an even tight hold on his leash this time, and we walked home.

But had I strayed too far…?

* * *

**I guess this story is one I just write to rid of my writer's block... But it's still good, right? ...Right?** **D:**


End file.
